This invention relates to a dispenser for drawing toothpaste from a squeeze-tube container and applying it to the top of a toothbrush with a vacuum pump of piston-cylinder construction, more particularly to a toothpaste dispenser with a vacuum pump of piston-cylinder construction whose discharge capacity can be adjustably predetermined.
The applicant is aware of the prior art proposed in Japanese Patent No. 50-3950 published in 1975 which discloses a dispenser for thick liquid material comprising a vacuum pump of piston-cylinder construction, a lever mechanism hinged to the piston thereof, a passageway for thick liquid material formed therein with the discharge port formed vertically downward, an inlet valve of ball type operating in direct contact with the end surface of the neck portion of the container, and an outlet valve formed integrally with the cylinder body.
Such a prior proposed dispenser may suffer from serveral disadvantages such as, for example, a rather imperfect sealing of the inlet valve because of the direct contact of the valve member with the end surface of the neck portion of the container of thick liquid material which by its nature is not intended to perform a valve function and the end surface of the neck portion may not be smooth enough to achieve the purpose of sealing when the valve is closed. Another disadvantage is that a rather incomplete construction of a piston-cylinder combination is formed which may lead to the leakage of the thick liquid material. A further disadvantage is an improperly arranged, vertically downward discharge port which tends to leave residuals of thick liquid material after the use of the dispenser. The leaks and residuals of thick liquid material not only waste the material but leaves the area around the apparatus messy, thus increasing the need for frequent cleaning.